La ceinture
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: "Elle appelait la Shérif, tard le soir lorsque toute la ville dormait, lorsque tout n'était que sommeil et silence. Un simple coup de fil, et la noirceur de la nuit camouflait leur liaison. Et elles s'adonnaient à leur jeu préféré." Songfic sur la chanson La ceinture, d'Elodie Frégé. Smut, rated M.
_**Coucou à tous, comment allez vous ?**_

 _ **J'ai découvert la chanson La ceinture- d'Elodie Frégé, et j'avais terriblement envie de faire un petit OS dessus, en l'écoutant j'ai tout de suite eu ce scénario SQ en tête, alors... Le voici ^^**_

 _ **C'est mon premier OS smut, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne... ^^ Il y avait un petit lemon dans Dark Inside Us, mais en dehors de ça je n'en avais jamais fait (d'ailleurs j'ai supprimé DIU lors d'une fausse manip, mais je reposterai bientôt ).**_

 _ **Ça reste plutôt soft, je n'utiliserai jamais de langage vraiment "cru" dans mes fictions, je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je préfère quand ça reste tout de même un peu plus "poétique".**_

 _ **Cet OS est en quelques sorte en "3 dimensions", tout ce qui est en gras, c'est ce qu'il se passe "à l'instant",**_ ce qui est en normal, c'est un peu un "retour arrière" une description générale de la situation, je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer. _Et ce qui est en italique c'est, bien sûr, les paroles de la chanson._

 _ **Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous n'oublierez pas de laisser une review :3**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Perso et musique pas à moi ^^**_

 **La ceinture**

C'était passionnel.

 **La main de Regina glisse le long de la taille d'Emma, aggripant sa ceinture. Le nez dans son cou, elle respire son parfum, s'imprégnant de tout son être de son essence.**

C'était les vêtements qui volaient, la chaleur qui amplissait la pièce, l'ambiance lourde qui pesait sur leurs coeurs, la tension qui les gagnait. C'était le corps chaud de l'autre contre le sien, leur peau collante, frissonnante. Et c'était la même chose à chaque fois, depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois.

 **Regina défait lentement la boucle métallique qui retient le jean de la blonde, retire précautionneusement le long morceau de cuir noir du pantalon et le laisse tomber au sol, claquant sur le carrelage de l'entrée en un bruit sourd.**

Elles se voyaient en cachette.

Regina appelait la Shérif, tard le soir lorsque toute la ville dormait, lorsque tout n'était que sommeil et silence. Un simple coup de fil, et la noirceur de la nuit camouflait leur liaison. Et elles s'adonnaient à leur jeu préféré.

 **Sa main se fraye un chemin sous le tissu synthétique, venant s'échouer à l'intérieur des cuisses d'Emma, tandis que de l'autre elle remonte contre le ventre du Shérif, sous le fin débardeur blanc, qu'elle s'empresse de lui retirer.**

À peine Emma avait-elle passé la porte que Regina était sur elle, l'entraînant dans la chambre, sur le lit, dans ses draps de satin. Parfois sur le canapé quand elles ne pouvaient attendre d'atteindre l'étage, quand l'envie était trop pressante.

 **Elle atteint du bout des doigts l'armature du soutien gorge de la blonde. Elle referme fermement la main dessus et tire, emmenant Emma dans le salon, la poussant sur le sofa noir qui fait face à l'élégante cheminée, augmentant encore plus la température de la pièce, de leurs corps, déjà si élevée.**

Alors leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, la fièvre montait dans leurs gestes transpirants, et elles se laissaient emporter dans le tourbillon de sensations qui les prenait aux tripes. Les mains de Regina parcouraient le corps de la blonde, inlassablement, elles courraient de ses seins à ses hanches, se perdant entre ses cuisses... Emma se cambrait, cherchant désespérément la délivrance, se tortillant sous les caresses de sa mairesse, se tendant à l'extrême lorsque la langue chaude et humide de Regina venait rejoindre ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait à leurs yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'elles. Plus que leurs gémissements, leurs lèvres qui embrassaient le corps de l'autre, qui goûtaient sa saveur.

 **Regina se positionne par dessus Emma, allongée sur le dos. Elle encercle ses cuisses de ses jambes, les serrant entre ses genoux. Doucement, elle se baisse pour venir effleurer le ventre de la blonde, sentant les frissons d'Emma contre elle. Elle laisse sa langue s'évader de ses lèvres, rejoindre dans une lente agonie la peau nacrée d'Emma. Sensuellement, elle souffle à l'endroit qu'elle vient d'humidifier, faisant se couper soudainement la respiration de son amante, qui attend, les yeux à demis clos. Elle découvre son corps de sa bouche, embrassant soigneusement chaque millimètre carré de peau qui s'offre à elle, traçant d'invisibles lignes de baisers sur son torse, remontant de sa poitrine à ses épaules, jusqu'à son cou, sa nuque, où elle vient cueillir les gouttes de sueur qui s'échappe déjà, alors que le souffle d'Emma se fait court, ératique. Elle remonte encore, le long de sa machoire, sentant les mains d'Emma qui la parcourent de part en part, la déshabillant hâtivement. Mais elle s'arrête soudain pour redescendre, se stoppant à la commissure des lèvres d'Emma.**

Pas sur la bouche.

 _Non, pas sur la bouche_

 _Même si c'est louche_

 _Puisque ma langue_

 _A le goût de ta vertu_

 _De ton honneur perdu_

Jamais elles ne s'égaraient sur ce morceau de chair rebondi, sur ce carré de peau rose qui appelait à la luxure. Jamais leurs lèvres ne s'étaient cellées en un baiser passionné, jamais elles n'avaient fait preuve de cette tendresse sauvage à laquelle s'adonnait tous les couples. Jamais, jamais elles n'avaient laissé leurs langues danser entre elles, se fondre dans ce ballet sans fin.

 **Regina redescend lentement s'occuper des seins devant elle, amplifiant les gémissements d'Emma. Elle accorde un dernier regard à sa bouche, se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas se jeter dessus. Elle serre les dents et détourne les yeux, mourant d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, si belles, si fines. Tout son corps transpire de ce désir, de cette bouche qui la nargue, inatteignable.**

 _Non pas sur les lèvres_

 _Même si j'en rêve_

 _Même si j'en tremble_

 _Et bien que mon coeur soit nu_

 _Mon âme est revêtue_

 _De pudeur et d'impudence_

 **Elle frissone et ferme les yeux, essayant d'oublier le seul obstacle à leur passion.**

Elles ne s'embrassaient jamais. C'était trop sentimental pour elles, trop privé, trop personnel. Elles préféraient aller droit au but, sans s'encombrer de fioritures. Préserver, protéger le peu qu'il restait de leur coeur. Parce que cette bouche, les lèvres de l'autre, ne leurs appartenaient pas. Elles étaient à d'autres, aux hommes qui partageaient respectivement leur vie. Elles leur rappelaient qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, pas libres.

Il y avait Hook et Robin.

Alors Regina finissait toujours par repousser Emma, lorsque celle ci retombait sur elle après l'extase. Elle ne la laissait pas se blottir contre elle, elle s'écartait toujours et sortait de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, allant effacer les preuves de leurs ébats sur son corps. Avec l'eau de la douche partait l'odeur de la blonde, les dernières effluves qui témoignaient de leurs actes. Et quand elle revenait dans la pièce, Emma n'était plus là, déjà partie.

 **Regina se tend, fébrile. Tous ses membres se liquéfient quand elle sent les doigts d'Emma glisser en elle. Elle initie de légers mouvements de bassins, qu'elle accentue au rythme que donne la blonde en dessous d'elle. Tout fourmille dans sa tête et elle ne pense plus à rien, rien d'autre que le plaisir qu'elle ressent à l'instant, avec Emma.**

C'était toujours ainsi, une histoire de sexe et rien d'autre.

 _Sans te faire offense_

 _Mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance_

 _Rien ne dure_

 _Au dessus de la ceinture..._

 **Son ventre bouillone et elle gémit doucement sous les caresses du pouce de la blonde, qui vient se placer sur son bouton de chair. Elle ne voudrait être nulle part autre qu'ici.**

Regina ne pourrait jamais quitter Robin. Il était censé être son véritable amour et elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque de le perdre. Elle ne pouvait le rejeter, sa présence lui rappelait trop Daniel. Elle avait l'impression en étant avec lui de réparer les torts que sa mère avait causé à celui qu'elle avait pensé être son True Love. Elle avait l'impression que cette union avait un sens, et laisser Robin était à ses yeux comme tuer Daniel une nouvelle fois. Et elle n'en avait pas la force, elle n'avait plus la force.

Alors elle rejetait Emma, parce que c'était plus facile, et que ça convenait mieux comme cela. Parce qu'Emma ne pouvait pas être avec elle, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle quitte la sûreté qu'elle avait avec Robin pour l'avenir incertain, réduit au statut d'amante, qu'elle aurait avec la blonde. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Pour elle, et pour Emma.

 **Elle se décale un peu, de façon à se coucher complètement sur la blonde. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et s'active à lui rendre ses caresses, parcourant ses courbes de la main. Elle mordille doucement la peau fine d'Emma, marquant comme elle le peut son territoire, puisqu'elle ne peut obtenir ses lèvres.**

 _Non, pas sur la bouche_

 _Même sous la douche_

 _Même si c'est dur_

 _Je te mordrai c'est promis_

 _Tous les coups sont permis_

 **Elle sent le corps d'Emma se cambrer à ses gestes précis, et elle sourit de voir à quel point elle sait tout ce qui peut faire fondre la jeune femme en à peine une seconde. Elle est certaine que Hook ne la connait pas aussi bien. Elle est certaine que Hook ne la satisfait pas aussi bien. Du moins, elle l'espère. Elle l'espère de tout son être et son coeur est malade de jalousie à l'idée que cet idiot la touche.**

Emma avait Hook. Et elle ne quitterait pas Hook. Parce qu'elle avait passé sa vie à chercher ce que Killian lui offrait, et que cela lui était enfin donné, sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre effort à faire. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, maintenant qu'elle avait la sécurité, la chaleur d'un foyer, d'une famille, elle ne pouvait pas tout envoyer en l'air comme ça. Elle ne pouvait que s'y laisser couler, doucement, lentement, platoniquemenent.

Et refouler en elle même toute la puissance de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina Mills, l'enfouir profondément au fond de son coeur, n'en faire ressortir que le désir et l'aimer à en mourir chaque nuit qu'elles passaient ensemble, pensant que cela n'avait rien de réciproque.

 **Regina ne peut s'empêcher d'aspirer lentement la peau sous sa langue. Tant pis si Hook voit la marque, elle se fout complètement du pirate. Emma n'aura qu'à se débrouiller avec lui pour s'expliquer. Pour l'instant, Emma était entièrement à elle.**

 **Ou presque.**

 _Non, pas sur les lèvres_

 _Même pas en rêve_

 _À sang pour sur_

Et chaque lendemain, elles reprenaient leurs vies comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elles se côtoyaient à la mairie, au bureau d'Emma, elles se vouvoyaient et s'adonnaient à leur deuxième jeu préféré.

 **Les mouvements s'intensifient, elles ont chaud, leurs corps se fusionnent langoureusement et Regina ondule des hanches, cherchant à approfondir le contact du mieux qu'elle le peut. Elle veut Emma. Plus que tout au monde.**

Leurs joutes verbales incessantes, leurs sarcasmes, leurs disputes.

Parfois elles se souriaient, parfois elles s'entraidaient. Parfois Regina pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Emma un désir non dissimulé, et Regina ne savait pas si elle en était heureuse ou non.

 _Mon coeur est endurci_

Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait simplement coucher avec Emma, ou si elle voulait plus. Elle ne savait plus si ce qui lui dévorait le ventre jour après jour, ce qui lui tournait la tête et lui gonflait, serrait le coeur était cette envie, ce besoin de passer la nuit entre les cuisses d'Emma, ou plutôt de passer sa vie dans ses bras.

 **Regina sent qu'elle ne va plus tenir longtemps. Le bassin d'Emma se soulève contre le sien et augmente encore la pression, lui donnant des sueurs froides, frémissante. Leurs corps ne forment plus qu'un, leurs peaux enflammées l'une sur l'autre s'unissent encore plus, voluptueuses. Chaque caresse se fait plus envoûtante que la précédente, plus pressente, plus brûlante.**

 _Non pas sur les lèvres_

 _Non c'est pas mièvre_

 _C'est pas le trac_

 _Mais je préfère me donner crue_

 _Sans revers, ni refus_

Elle ressentait pour la blonde tellement de choses qu'elle en suffoquait. Voir le même désir dans le regard d'Emma la ravissait et la décevait à la fois à chaque fois. Parce qu'elle ne percevait pas qu'il n'y avait pas que cela, elle ne voyait que cette pulsion sexuelle et pensait qu'Emma ne l'aimait que pour ça.

 **Et soudain, tout n'est plus que jouissance absolue. Elles sont sur leur nuage, les yeux clos, tentant de reprendre un semblant souffle. Elles savourent les dernières secondes de la chaleur de leur étreinte, avant que l'une des deux ne s'écarte.**

Alors elle faisait de même, et ne laissait rien transparaître à la blonde.

 _Rendons nous à l'évidence_

 _Tout est cuit d'avance_

 _Mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance_

 _Rien ne dure_

 _Au dessus de la ceinture_

Il n'y avait aucune chance, à leurs yeux, qu'elles ne soient plus que des amantes. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y ait quelque chose entre elles, au delà du sexe.

 **Regina rouvre les paupières et observe le visage angélique d'Emma qui se remet avec peine de leur moment. Et lorsque qu'elle croise ses pupilles, elle peut y lire tellement de choses... Il y a cette faille, cette flamme qui vacille au fond de son regard, comme un espoir fou qui lutterait pour briller. Il y a cette faiblesse, que Regina ressent aussi, peut être même encore plus fort. Cet amour silencieux, indicible.**

 _Non pas sur la bouche_

 _Je sais c'est louche_

 _Puisque ma peau_

 _A l'odeur de ton odeur_

Emma comme Regina savait pertinemment que rien ne durait, au dessus la ceinture. Il y avait toujours, dans les couples, des complications. Les histoires d'amour finissait toujours mal. Les histoires de sexes, elles, n'étaient même pas des histoires. Ni début, ni fin, rien de complexe. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi...

 **Mais elles ne diront rien. Elles restent muettes, comme toujours. Aucune des deux ne se risque à parler, aucune des deux n'ose avouer. Elles sont trop effrayées de perdre ce qu'elles ont pour cela. Alors elles se taisent, et leurs regards glissent sur les lèvres de l'autre, sur cette bouche interdite.**

 _Non pas sur les lèvres_

 _Jamais de trêve_

 _Et pas d'assauts_

 _Le bonheur est dans la pente_

 _Entre le sol et le ventre..._

 **Aucune des deux ne franchit cette limite. Alors Emma sourit tristement, presque déçue, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, et murmure un rapide 'À demain' avant de rajuster ses vêtements et de partir, laissant Regina seule dans la froideur de sa demeure, avec pour seule consolation à sa frustration de savoir qu'elles recommenceraient le lendemain...**

Rien n'était plus vrai que tout ce qui se passait en dessous de leurs ceintures, et rien d'autre n'avait de sens dans leurs vies.


End file.
